Mobile communication devices have gained wide acceptance with the consuming public and offer an impressive array of features designed to share information between subscribers. The first widespread implementation of mobile devices, cellular telephones, utilized voice communication only. However, as computing circuitry has become increasingly mobile more features traditionally associated with the personal computer have been incorporated into cellular phones. Voice and data communication, such as video sharing, text chat and other media are capable of being shared between cellular devices.
Generally, as the functionality of mobile communication devices becomes more complex and their use more widespread, the desire for professional customer support increases as well. However, professional support is not always equipped with the best means for interacting with an average subscriber. Support personnel can require feedback from a subscriber in order to be most efficient. If a subscriber does not or cannot provide this information adequately, support personnel can require much more time to solve a problem. Consequently, the overall support experience can frustrate the subscriber.
On occasion, a problem with a network connection or network access point can render a provider's network, and associated professional support services, temporarily inaccessible. Furthermore, there is often no indication to a subscriber when such problem will change. Under these and similar circumstances a subscriber can believe a problem still exists long after it is rectified and consequently can underrate a provider's quality of service.